Hotel of Mouse
the Hotel of Mouse '''is an upcoming spin off of the '''House of Mouse, it is set to come out 2020. It is a hybrid between CGI and 2D animation. Characters Mickey Mouse * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Goofy * Pluto * Horace * Pete * Huey, Dewey & Louie * Morty Mouse * Ferdie Mouse * Scrooge McDuck * Daisy Duck * Pluto's Devil (Minnie Takes Care Of Pluto) * Pluto's Angel (Minnie Takes Care Of Pluto) Silly Symphonies * Big Bad Wolf * The Three Little Pigs Snow White * The Evil Queen * Snow White * The Seven Dwarfs Haunted Mansion * Grim Grinning Ghosts * Hatbox Ghost Pirates of the Caribbean * Jack Sparrow Pinocchio * Pinocchio * Jiminy Cricket * Lampwick House of Mouse/Hotel of Mouse * Donut Mouse Cinderella * Cinderella * Gus * The Other Mice * Evil Stepmother * Prince Charming Zootopia * Nick Wilde * Judy Hopps Non-Disney Caillou * Caillou * Rosie * Doris * Boris * Ms. Martin * Clementine * Leo * Sarah SpongeBob SquarePants * SpongeBob * Patrick * Squidward * Mr. Krabs * Plankton * Sandy * SpongeTron * SpongeGar * Primitive Sponge Go!Animate * Eric * Kate * Brian * Caillou (GA) * Boris (GA) * Doris (GA) * Ms. Martin (GA) * Rosie (GA) * Daisy (Caillou GA) * Cody (Caillou) * Leo (Caillou GA) * Clementine (GA) * Sarah (GA) * Daillou * Baillou * Maddox121 * samster5677 * CT Cool * Isaac Anderson Animations * Dallas Toons * African Vulture * Mouthless Girl * Mouthless Boy ROBLOX * Noob * Guest * Guest 666 * Shedletsky * PhireFox * ROBLOX * Hacker * Bacon Hair * Sonic The Hedgehog XX * F.E.A.R. Member * Cindering * Dued1 * Epikrika * Minecraft * Stampy Cat * Dan TDM * Steve * Herobrine * Zombie * Creeper * Skeleton * Enderman * Ender Dragon Flintstones * Bam Bam Rubble * Pebbles * Fred Flintstone * Barney (Hanna Barbera) Barney * Barney (PBS Kids) * BJ * Baby Bop * Riff Chuck E. Cheese * Chuck E. Cheese * Helen Henny * Jasper J. Jowls * Mr. Munch * Crusty the Cat * Harmony Howlette * Pasqually YouTube * Annoying Orange * PewDiePie * Smosh Peanuts * Charlie Brown * Linus * Lucy * Peppermint Patty * Sally * Franklin * Patty * Snoopy * Spike * Belle (Peanuts) * Margie Episodes EPISODE 1 - Welcome to The Hotel The first episode and the first Double-Length episode, it starts out as the House of Mouse turns into the Hotel of Mouse, there are some changes, such as the series "2D Animation" being Adobe Flash while the pilot has traditional cel animation made by Rough Draft Korea. After the re-purposed building being built, the building has its first guests which are Cinderella and Prince Charming. The Hotel becomes a success with its "Hotel Pod" communication technology and the "No Non-Cartoon Animals" policy. Hotel of Mouse (hotel) The Hotel started with 20 floors (which is shown in the elevator scene) In the episode "Phase II" There is now 50 floors, the current number of floors is 101, which is the most floors in a non-office building in ToonTown. The first floor has a water park (As seen in the episodes "Water Parkers" and "Sim Surfin'") a cartoon theater, a lobby and an arcade. The second floor contains a casino (never seen, but mentioned by Horace) a bar & grill and rooms, Horace mentions that you have to be 21 toon years old to enter, and breaks the fourth wall by saying it is impossible to happen depending on what your director tells you. Trivia * Huey, Dewey, Louie, Max Goof, Morty & Ferdie are all adults in the series. Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV-G Category:TV-Y Category:TV-Y7